


Weird Lookin' Dingo

by StupidComputer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, happy junker content, rat finds a two headed dingo and nothing bad happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidComputer/pseuds/StupidComputer
Summary: Roadhog had several things come to mind when Junkrat sauntered into their hideout saying he had a surprise for him. A two-headed dingo was not one of them.





	

            Roadhog had several things come to mind when Junkrat sauntered into their hideout saying he had a surprise for him. A two-headed dingo was not one of them. He watched as the animal trotted in, both heads held high and nostrils flaring as they sniffed the unfamiliar area.

            “Look at ‘er! Ain’t they a beaut hoggie?”

            “Didn’t know you liked dingo meat.” Roadhog huffed and rolled his eyes under his mask when Junkrat responded with a horrified gasp.

            The scrawny junker fell to the ground and wrapped his arms around one of the dingo’s heads. The dingo, seemingly pleased by this, started licking the soot off his forehead and smudging it across the rest of his face.

            “How dare ya’ suggest that I’m gonna eat Rusty and Scrappy! Afta’ all I’ve been through with ‘em.”

            “And what exactly have you been through with them?”

            “I fed ‘em a mouse and they followed me ‘ere.”

            This seemed to be enough affection for Junkrat to acquire an attachment to the strange animal. Roadhog huffed again and started busying himself with something else. He gave it two days before the animal attacked Junkrat, or he kicked them away for eating too much food. Having pets in Junkertown was unheard of; even guard animals were rare. The dingo would be gone eventually, that Roadhog was sure of.

* * *

 

            Three months passed and the two-headed dingo was still with them. More than that, the animal was practically attached to Junkrat’s hip. All of Hog’s predictions about the animal had long ago been proven wrong. Though hostile against other junkers and animals, the dingo never went beyond a playful nibble with Rat. The food turned out to not be a problem as well; two heads apparently meant twice the chance of catching prey. Almost every night the dingo brought back its own meal along with something for Rat to eat.

            As for Rat himself, he loved the animal to death. He named the heads Rusty and Scrappy because, according to him:

            “Rusty’s got those eyes ya’ know mate? Loike, they’re all red but not th’ harsh kind. An’ Scrappy’s a full inch shorta’. Ya’ gotta look real close ta’ tell when they don’t both got their heads up, but she is.”

            And, as for Roadhog, he was not the biggest fan of the two-headed beast. They were fine at the start when both heads were two intimidated by him to disturb him. All good things had to come to an end and soon, much like how it was with Rat, their fear dissipated and they became a part of every aspect of his life. But he didn’t fall in love with them the same way he fell in love with Rat.

            His dislike for the animal (animals? He still wasn’t sure) came through the most at night. Before the dingo, when the air turned cold and the ground’s warmth faded, Junkrat would press as much of his body as he could manage against Roadhog’s girth. Hog would run his fingers through Junkrat’s patchy hair and, if he was feeling particularly sentimental and was beyond certain that the other was passed out, he would take off his mask and press his cheek to Rat’s forehead.

            That didn’t happen anymore. Instead of sleeping with him, Junkrat slept with Rusty and Scrappy. Part of Roadhog knew it was absurd to feel jealous. The dingo was large and warm and had soft fur; it was in Rat’s best interest to sleep next to them. There was another part of Roadhog that felt like he’d been replaced.

* * *

 

             Junkrat never cried. He didn’t cry when his arm and leg got blown off, he didn’t cry when he lost the only photograph he had of his family before the core exploded, and he didn’t cry when a nice old junker lady got torn to pieces before their eyes because she was hiding them in her shack. He had been upset, angry, and emotional, but he didn’t cry.

            When a group of bandits shot the dingo’s leg and hauled the animal off for meat before Junkrat could stop them, he cried. He sobbed. Nothing Roadhog did could make him stop. So that night, after Junkrat had exhausted himself and fallen into a fitful sleep, Roadhog went out hunting for a group of bandits that had hell to pay.

            He woke Junkrat up by placing a hurt, but very much alive, Rusty and Scrappy by his side. Junkrat screamed with joy as he wrapped his arms around the animal. Both heads started licking him enthusiastically all over his face.

            Hog was pleased Junkrat’s reaction and even more pleased when the scrawny junker jumped to his feet and placed a kiss on Hog’s face. The mask might have been blocking their lips from touching, but a kiss was a kiss.

* * *

 

            One look at Jack Morrison’s face told Roadhog all he needed to know. The words ‘no pets allowed’ didn’t even get to cross the other man’s lips.

            “Dingo goes, we go.”

            Morrison furrowed his eyebrows but no further action was taken.

            “You pay for her and keep her the hell out of my way and we won’t have a problem.”

            The pair of junkers were then walked to their new room. Junkrat was buzzing with excitement. One hand was on Rusty’s head (both heads now sported lovely collars around their necks, studded at Junkrat’s request) and the other was wrapped around Roadhog's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little fanfiction inspired by a piece done by @coconutmilkyway on tumblr! it’s two a.m and i haven’t proof read this so if there are any glaring errors i apologize in advance. just wanna spread some happy/in love junkers!


End file.
